Figgy Anyone?
by Call me Mad
Summary: This is a plotless Figgy oneshot. That's right, Figgy. Meaning slash Fang/Iggy. If you don't like this pairing then don't read this story. I don't need your close minded reviews. Now if you want to flame my writing skills then you are welcome to do so.
1. Figgy Anyone?

**Hi. I would like to make this clear now: THIS IS A FIGGY ONESHOT. THIS MEANS THAT FANG AND IGGY ARE TOGETHER. If you don't like this pairing then don't read it. I don't have time for your close minded reviews.**

**Figgy Anyone?**

A _Maximum Ride_ short story set after _Max: A Maximum Ride Novel_.

Summary: A plotless Figgy one-shot. Don't like it, don't read it.

(FangPOV)

I was pacing back and forth in front of Max's door trying to get up the nerve to knock and say what I had to say. Why was I so nervous? It's not like she should care about this. How would it affect her if I was – I shake my head, trying to clear it. I stop my pacing and glare at the white door in front of me as if it was its fault I couldn't bring myself to do this. Trying to figure out how to word this I think back to a month ago when this all started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was trying to find pictures in the navy blue paint or tracing cracks, just anything to keep my mind off of what had happened. I had sort of an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. You see, Max had just broken up with me (rather harshly I might add) and I was trying to figure out why I wasn't more upset. It just didn't make any sense! I thought I had loved her, but if I did then shouldn't I be all broken up right now?

Someone hesitantly knocked on the door, causing me to jump up. It was after everyone had gone to bed so I was expecting to be able to sulk in peace. I guess I was wrong.

"Go away." I mumbled, thinking it was Max.

The door opened any way, and in came Iggy. I looked in my direction which was really creepy considering he was blind. He ran a hand through his strawberry-blond hair before joining me on the bed.

"Hey man I heard what happened." Iggy had said as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. For some reason this gave me comfort and I met his cloudy blue eyes.

"Didn't everybody?" I asked, thinking about how she screamed at me, and wondered if the whole block heard it.

"Probably, but my point is that if she broke up with you then how great can she be?"

Iggy was really close to me. So close that I could smell him. It was interesting in a good way, he smelled sort of like fire and wood. I leaned against him and shut my eyes and just breathed in his sent. It was comforting. After a moment I opened my eyes to find him looking intently at a spot right above my head. I smirked, Iggy was good, but he wasn't _that _good. The smirk quickly fell from my face as I suddenly found my lips very busy.

Let's just say that it got very interesting after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there you have it. Today we've decide to come out of the closet with Max. I took a deep breath and put my hand up to knock when she opened the door.

"Hey, Fang. I, um, wanted to talk to you for a minute. Could you come in?" Max asked, hesitantly stepping aside and holding the door open.

I said nothing and just walked in, wondering what this could be about. I looked around the room. It hadn't changed since the last time I had been in there. She had light blue paint on her walls and navy blue curtains that were pulled back to let sunshine in. Her bed was as unmade as ever, and I could hardly see her floor. Hey, who ever said that the great Maximum Ride was organized?

"I need to tell you something, too," I said nervously, looking at Max.

"Shoot," she said.

"No, you go first," I said.

"Umm........why don't we say it at the same time?"

"Okay," I said.

"One," she said.

"Two."

Then we both said three together.

"I'm gay." I said at the same time she said, "I'm pregnant."

We stared at each other with our mouths open.

"You're what! With who?" We both yelled at the same time.

I would have been comical under different circumstances.

Max recovered from the shock first, "With you! Remember my eighteenth birthday?"

If I was in shock before then what would this be?

"You're what? But.........but." I said at a loss for words.

Just then Iggy burst through the door asking, "Did you tell her?"

Before I had time to answer there was an explosion, and I heard Nudge shout, "Your dead, Gazzy!"

Then the gasman was seen flying (not literally) done the hall cackling evilly.

Why can't my life just be normal?

~Fin~

**I know, it sucks, but I wrote it a long time ago. Before FANG came out. Now I sort of like Dylan/Iggy better. Ooooh the ideas. Maybe I'll make a sequal to this.....**


	2. Diggy Anyone?

**Okay, I decided to write more to this. This will not have any Fang in it though! Just a heart broken Iggy and a Comforting Dylan.**

**Diggy Anyone?**

A _Maximum Ride _short story set after _FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel_

Summary: This is a sequel to **Figgy Anyone? **Iggy's all torn up over Fang leaving, and who's there to comfort him besides Dylan?

(IggyPOV)

I had gotten over the denial and anger of Fang's leaving long ago. Now all that's left was an intense sadness that swallowed my whole self until I was nothing but a shell. I felt hallow. As if Fang himself took a knife and cut out my innards. I put my hand over my heart just to make sure it was still beating. I waited for a few seconds to hear the gentle _thump thump_. After a moment it came and I almost wished it hadn't. It would have been so much better if I had died and just let the pain and stress wash away.

Unfortunately, it's never that easy.

I heard a soft knock at my door, and it reminded me of that first night with Fang. There was an aching in my chest, yet another reminder that I'm was still alive.

"Come in," I called out. My voice was sore from its lack of use. I had hardly talked to anyone since Fang had left. That was a week ago.

Against my white walls I saw Dylan walk in. This room was my domain. It was the only place I could see in.

Dylan's golden blond hair glimmered in the light from my lamp. His gorgeous blue eyes looked down at me pityingly. I turned onto my side and face the wall. I didn't want his pity. All I wanted was for Fang to come back so that I could kill him for doing this to me.

I felt the bed springs creak as Dylan situated himself beside me. The warmth from his body washed over me and I felt comforted. It was not how I felt when I was with Fang, but it still felt good.

Dylan cleared his through. "How are you?"

"Miserable," I sighed.

"Well, I suppose that is to be expected. Fang's an idiot," I look up at Dylan. He seemed sincere, and I cracked a smile.

"Yeah, he is. I hope he comes back just so that I can beat the crap out of him." Dylan laughed. I liked his laugh. Fang almost never laughed. It had to be something extremely funny for you to get a response out of him.

The smile dripped off my face as I remembered Fang. "Is it supposed to feel like this?" I asked quietly.

Dylan frowns and I can truthfully say that I was sad to see his sunny smile go. "I think that it does in the beginning, but then eventually you begin to move on and see new people," after saying that he gave me a meaningful look.

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "I thought you were supposed to be Max's perfect half."

Dylan shrugged and said, "Maybe I am. Who cares? Max doesn't care for me and I don't care for her. From now on I do what I want."

With that the teenager stood from my bed, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked to my door. Before exiting my room he hesitantly turned to me and said, "It will get better, Iggy. Just give yourself a chance to heal." Then he walked out the door.

For a moment I sat there stunned with my hand on my cheek where the tingle of his kiss still remained and my eyes trained on the door where he had just left. Just like that the ache in my chest had already begun to subside. It was still there, that was for sure, but it was replaced with a new feeling: hope. I smiled slightly before laying back down on my bed with my hands behind my head. It was nowhere near as close to what I felt when I was with Fang, and maybe I'd never completely be healed, but it was still nice.

Maybe there is a reason to live after all.

~FIN~

**R&R?**


End file.
